1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to a communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conference systems capable of conducting a remote conference between remote places via communications networks such as the Internet have recently been widespread. In such a conference system, in a conference room where one of the attendees of the remote conference is present, images of that attendee and the like in the conference room are imaged and sound of spoken words or statements are collected by using a terminal apparatus of the remote conference system, and the images and collected sound are converted into digital data, and the converted digital data are transmitted to a counterpart attendee. The images are displayed on a display and the sound is output via a speaker in a conference room of the counterpart attendee to conduct a conference between the remote places close to a state of an actual conference. In such a system, in addition to services for conducting the conference, there are provided various services such as a service for updating terminal apparatuses, and a service for registering or managing destinations of other terminal apparatuses that conduct the conference.
For example, there is a technology known in the art to control accessible services for each of terminals by discriminating services accessible by the terminals based on the presence or absence of access authorization (e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-174934, hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”).
In the related art transmission management systems, where two or more servers that provide various types of services are present in two or more data centers (hereinafter called “DCs”), it may be preferable that the servers accessible by the transmission terminals be flexibly controlled. For example, in a case where the DCs are geographically separated, it may be preferable that access management be flexible to allow the transmission terminal to access the services associated with a DC near the access area of the transmission terminal, or to allow the transmission terminal to access the services of another DC when the transmission terminal fails to access the services of the original DC in the access area of the transmission terminal for some reasons.